Hermione's Secret
by sunshinesabrina
Summary: Draco and Blaise stumble upon Granger over summer break away from Hogwarts. Only problem... it's at a gentleman's club, and Hermione is a worker there. Will Draco keep tight lipped, or will he use his new profound knowledge to his best advantage?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: **I do not own any of JK's Characters**, just this theme.

**Details for before you read:** Draco and Blaise are best friends, who are out of Hogwarts for Summer Vacation. Some characters may be OOC, but please bear with me, I'm new at this:)

Thanks. Remember to review if you like or even if you don't, because it's inspiration to me! Thanks again!333

Sabrina

* * *

"Yeah come on Dray. You'll like it. I discovered it about two weeks ago. Been going there ever since, every night at 9. They have AMAZING entertainment, trust me," Blaise tried to egg me on to going to what was supposed to be the hottest club in England. My being 'deprived of your male needs' as Blaise stated it, was excited, but not so sure. I'd never really been one to want to pay to get a woman's attention, because they've usually just thrown themselves at me, but Blaise was starting to become a really persuasive best friend.

"And get this, every night at 9, they have this group of girls who perform a special dance for everyone who is in the club. I heard that some of them even offer extra hours overnight, if you know what I'm saying..," Blaise grinned deviously, and i couldn't help but chuckle. Blaise, my best friend, Blaise, the guy who you could find to be a member at every erotic club in the country. The feeling of something bad about to happen filled my stomach, but instead of holding onto it, i let it go and agreed to go.

"Okay fine. I suppose that I'll go this time, but only to get my mind off certain things..," I wandered off, frowning slightly at the real reason i wanted to go.

It was summer vacation, which meant no Hogwarts for another 4 months. To get my head away from what was to come. I had a letter sent to me by Hogwarts, telling me about how they were starting this whole 'family && relationship course' where we were paired up with two other people in the class to act as a family. I didn't know the specifics, but i knew that it was lame. And I, Draco Malfoy, was not going to look lame in front of anyone.

"Yeah of course, whatever you say. Now let's go. It's already 7 o'clock. I don't want to be late for the performance," Blaise rushed me, while i was standing in front of the mirror, fixing my hair.

"Blaise, you said that starts at 9. We still have two hours. Don't rush me. It takes a large amount of time to get my hair to look perfect. It's not just self grooming, it's an art. And i plan on looking like the best at this club, so shut it," I yelled back to him. In the mirror, i could see he was also using my long mirror in front of my wardrobe to fix his own hair and clothes.  
Hypocrite...i thought.

It was 8:45 by the time we got there, hardly even turning dark. Blaise had been right. This definitely was one of the best looking clubs I've been to, and trust me, I've been to a lot of clubs. The inside was all decked out in black,silver and purple. There was a large,black,marble stage in the middle of the room that had large silhouette glass in the back of it. Purple and white lights shot out from it, causing everything around it to be brighter than the actual stage. Around the circular stage was a large, well lit dance floor. Surrounding the dance floor were lush silver couches, booths, and tall tables. Against the right wall was a large,well stocked bar. All of the walls were mirrors, so you can see how the light bounced off of everything, causing the whole room to glimmer like outer space. There were a lot of people there, but it wasn't crowded. Probably due to the fact that not many people could afford to go to this high priced place- to them, not me...never me-. 3400 dollars a month for a basic membership. Must be one good show.

"Hey Dray, I'm gonna go get us something to drink. Do you want something?" Zabini asked, already eying the tall,blond bartender.

I loudly gave him my order and went to sit at a tall booth. I was surprised that i could see people from all the fog that was shooting off the stage, but i had good enough sight to see that the dance floor was full. People danced around to some loud techno music that i did not recognize. I looked at the stage and could see to the left of it that there was a screen with the name of the song and the artist on it. I chuckled, and shook my head. Clever.  
A few LONG minutes later, Blaise returned with arms full of different kinds of drinks and cups. A proud smile was plastered on the clowns face as he sat down next to me and began pouring himself something to drink.

"So all that flirting with the Bartender really paid off did it?" I raised an eyebrow and he slowly looked up to me, a bottle already in his mouth. A sheepish grin then spread from ear to ear and i burst out laughing.

"It definitely did," he winked,"dig in."

Just then, a loud siren noise came on, and all the lights shut got eerily silent, and everyone cleared the dance floor.

"what was that?What's happening?" I yelled, my eyes searching the room for any sign of danger or fire, or anything.

Blaise laughed,"it's just a warning kid. It means that the performers are about to start. Fasten your seat belt," he turned to look back to the stage with a sly look on his face.

Curiously i looked back over to the stage which was now, not shooting lights out to the crowd, but to the stage. Six silhouettes formed on the far screens and the beginning to a song began. I quickly looked at the screen and all it said was "I love rock and Roll" by Joan Jette. A loud rock song came on, and four girls appeared spread around the stage, in short black dresses. They were silk and barely went past their upper thighs, exposing a lot of long,lean,stiletto wearing legs. They began to strut around the stage, twirling in soft, yet sexy circles. My eyes scanned the girls slowly, trying to get in any detail i could. I wasn't far from the stage, but i still wanted to get a good view. The first one had tanned skin skinned, and had short black waves down to her shoulders. .She wore a black dress, and black heels. She kept her eyes out on the crowd, and seemed to be well aware of the fact that people were watching her. I quickly lost interest in her, and moved to the next. She was tall, and lean with bleached blond hair barely passing her shoulders. Her skin was pale and looked extremely soft.I raised an eyebrow and smirked, content with watching her swirl her hips around and prance around the stage confidently.

"Dibs on blond," Blaise whispered in my ear and i threw my fist on to the table.

"Damn it Zabini. I saw her first," I whispered back, anger clear in my voice. Blaise and I had this rule that we had made up years ago about girls so that we would never have to end up fighting over them. Not that i would ever fight for a girl. I just always got what i want. The rule was: if you see her, call it so that the other guy knows to back off.

But Merlin did i want that girl. There was just this thing about her that made my stomach twist and my-

"Uhh Dracooo...," Blaise said cautiously. I could hear a soothing, yet rough singing voice start could tell that she was a rock and roll singer, because she had that authority and strength in her voice that other singers didn't have. I stopped mid thought and looked over at my friend who was staring at the stage wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. I raised my eyebrows curiously at him asking him what. He obviously didn't see so finally i spoke out, "WHAT?"

He carefully took his eyes from the stage and looked back at me. There was a surprised gleam in his eye as if he had just seen something he wasn't supposed to see. Blaise didn't answer me, instead he pursed his lips, and looked at me with a frown on his face as if he were trying to decipher something.  
"I said what is it?" I growled, taking another sip of my drink.

"I um.. er...," he stuttered, not knowing how to say it.

"Just spit it out Blaise. I already know you called her."

"No that's not what I'm talking about," he said his head tilting to the side cautiously," look up at the stage Draco."  
I frowned and looked up only to see the same girls i had just been watching. "What about them?They're just girls." I said, looking back at him. He was looking at me as if i were thick," Draco, Who do you see up there? Do you recognize anyone?"  
I huffed and rolled my eyes back up to the stage.  
"Oh my God, all i a dark skinned girl, who is just staring at the audience,a leggy blond, who by the way i still want when you're done, and...and...hollyy crap," I felt as though my eyes would bulge out. That's when i saw it. The singer, wearing a strapless,mid-thigh length,red,silk dress was holding a black rhinestones microphone in her hand. Her skin was sun kissed,and you could see that she had got a lot of good sun bathing hours in. Her legs were long and toned above her black stilettos, as if she had been wearing high heels her whole life. She hair was in long waves, cascading down her back in long curls, down to her waist, the color a mixture of golden brown and blond. I had only ever seen that kind of curl in a girls hair before and it had been on- no.

That can't be her. The girls dress allowed everyone a view of her amazing bosom, and her achingly sexy legs and arms. Her skin seemed to glow the faint light, and her eyes were closed. Blood Red lips -another thing I'd only seen on one girl, who by the way this couldn't be because she was too tall- parted and dazzling white teeth made them self appear while she sang out how much rock 'n roll sooths her soul. Her strides started to get closer to the audience, and they were acute to the guitar in the background. The girls behind her sang the chorus with her loudly and everyone joined in. The singer opened her eyes -please don't let them be- SHIT! I thought. They were a familiar hazel, rimmed by long,black lashes similar looking to Bambi eyes.  
THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING.

Her gaze traveled around the crowd, a seductive smile forming over her thin lips.

"OWWWW!" A group of guys howled in the table next to Ian and me, and her smile shot towards them while she sang the lyrics, twisting her hips in ways that seemed to make my blood boil under my skin.

"Blaiseeeee , pleaseee tell me t-that is n-not who i think that is..," I shivered, cold from the freezing fog that was hardly shooting out from the stage.

(He smiled so I got up and asked for his name. That don't matter, he said, cause it's all the can i take you home, where we can be alone. Next we were movin on, and he was with me, yeah me. Singing i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby. I love rock and roll baby, so come and take the time and dance with me)

Without really looking, she came and strutted herself over to Ian and my table. Completely ignoring me, she reached out to stand Blaise up, and began rolling her hips against his body. He stood there, wide eyed, and then shot a look over at me. Unconsciously, my jaw had dropped, but i couldn't keep my eyes off of her dress. The bottom of it was almost coming up her rear side, and the top was slowly sliding lower and lower on her developed breasts.

"So come and take the time and dance with meee," she half sang, half laughed into the microphone before harshly pushing Zabini back into his chair,leaving a dazed Blaise along with a surprised and confused me along next to him. Running a hand through her hair, the song ended, and she walked past me, her eyes barely skimming over where i was sitting and went to sit with the bunch of guys at the table. A gross, tingling feeling passed over my stomach as i watched her flirtatiously play with the guys.

"Duddeeee. All i can say is i never thought that THAT would come from Granger," Blaise said, his head up at the ceiling, with a thoughtful smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: **I do not own any of JK's Characters**, just this theme.

RECAP: Draco and Blaise go to a Gentleman's club while on Summer break and Draco runs Hermione. 1 problem? She's a dancer there:

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Remember to review even if you don't like it because it is inspiration for me to keep this going && I plan on having this be a long story. **

REVIEW EVEN IF TO TELL ME YOU FAVORITED THIS STORY!

Thanks and much love,

Sabrina

ONE MORE THING: Here is a picture of what the dresses looked like :

http: / www. magicmomentsprom. com/ item_ images /La % 20 Femme % 2014740 - 1. jpg

JUST TAKE OUT THE SPACES && IT SHOULD WORK!

* * *

I don't know why I wanted to respond with a punch straight to his jaw, and then go shred those guys that she was hanging around to pieces, so I settled with a simple ," i know what you mean." My tone was harsh, not by choice but habit. I'd grown so used to having to put on a cold facade that soon enough it became a part of me.

Shooting a glance her way, i studied her every move but was careful not to let her see me. She didn't look like the Hermione Granger I knew.

All the years I'd known her at Hogwarts, her hair was a frizzy mess of Brown and Blond, her skin was pale and blotchy and she had the body of a nine year old girl. I suppose that over the years she had matured. I just hadn't noticed. She was the one that you could count on to be in the library studying like a good little suck up while all the other kids had their yearly dances. The one that you could tease on end, and she would snap back with cold -unexpected- responses. The mudblood in the golden trio who everyone talked about behind her back.

I'd always wondered why she always hung out with Potthead and Weasle. I guess I know why now... if you catch my drift.

It's not that nobody liked her. Actually, most of the teachers favored her, Snape being an exception. A lot of the students had respect for her for not being just another mudblood tramp to enter Hogwarts. It was her attitude. She acted as if she was better than everyone else. With her head held high, her nose up in the clouds, and her bossiness, she just screamed bully target. This girl, however seemed to have more than enough confidence for one person. She stood with poise, grace and even a bit of sass. Her body language showed how aware she was of her sex appeal and this was something I had never seen before on her. The other girls in the club looked up to her as a role model and tried to imitate her class but they obviously failed miserably. The men stared with admiration and lust. The looks in their eyes made my stomach muscles clench. They looked as if they were lions ready to pounce on their prey and I did not like it one bit.

It was all a haze to me. For a few minutes I continued to stare at her from behind the scenes but once I realized what I was doing, I shook my head, got up and approached the bartender. It took one lazy, half smile directed at the petite, blond bartender and she was as useful as melted candy.

"Cognac Hennessy if you please," I murmured to the girl who quickly fixed her gaze to the floor and with a bright grin handed it to me.

The music was still blaring loud, and I swore that he couldn't even hear himself think. * What should I do? Should I approach her? Tell her how beautiful she's become and then take her on a date? What the fuck? Who am I? I'm Draco Malfoy, not some pathetic little twit who chases after girls. No, I'm not going to approach her. I'm not even going to acknowledge her. She doesn't exist. I'm Draco Malfoy; the best of the best at what I do and the best looking lad in here. My name is Draco- *

"...Malfoy...?" A familiar, soft voice came from across the bar and I turned to see Hermione making her way over to him with her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Hello Granger," I sighed. * So much for my plan*

I watched as her hips swayed side to side in a graceful manor and a blush started to creep up my neck after she caught me watching her body.

"So what brings you here? To the club I mean," she smirks at my discomfort and I look around for Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini. Do you remember him? Yeah, he asked me to come down here with him. Said he needed me for something," I shift my eyes back to her and she's leaning against the bar searching the crowd. I peek over at where she's looking and notice Zabini grinding up against the blond.

"Doesn't look like he needs you now," she laughs in a playful manor and picks up her drink.

"So you work here?" I ask, sipping at my drink in an aristocratic manor that my father taught me.

Her eyes quickly snap up to me and for a moment I can see disappointment in her eyes before they're masked with weariness.

"Part time. Why? Plan on mocking me again Malfoy?" She frowns for the first time tonight and begins to back up and I find myself quickly trying to make up for her misunderstanding.

"No, no. I was just wondering if I would see you around here a lot. I haven't seen you for ...hmph. What's it been? Two years since you left Hogwarts on independent study?" I converse quickly feeling as though she's about to cut this reunion short.

It doesn't work. She nods, finishes her drink and then begins to back away. "Well It's been... pleasant talking to you Malfoy, but I really must get going." And before I can catch her arm, she's off. I could kick myself for not asking her other questions and making it so that she CAN'T escape our conversation, but the deed is done, I've in some way offended her and she retreated just like she used to. After standing there - not looking stupid like normal people do. I'm a Malfoy. I never look stupid- for a few moments, an idea pops into my head and I look around the room to find Blaise.

I catch his eye from across the room while he's rubbing his body all over the once desirable looking blond and I motion for him to come here. He laughs silently and flips me off before going back to being a horny male. Remembering that I was an A student in Legilimency, I close my eyes and send Blaise A message.

"I'm heading off. Don't worry about where I'll be you little fuck. Just get your sweet little piece of ass, and take yourself a cab home. See you tomorrow. - D"

* * *

_**Authors NOTE:**_

**I had some ideas of posting in URL's to the pictures of what I see Hermione and Draco (mostly hermione) as now. The four main girls that I'm trying to choose between are**

**Emmy Rossum**

**Megan Fox**

**Jessica Alba**

**Nina Dobrev**

So feel free to research them, look at their pics and everything and either message, comment or review telling me who you think fits hermione best. I'll be sure to post in URLs to the pics in the next chapter. THANKS!


End file.
